The present disclosure is related to a hard lead egress from an instrumentation component, and more specifically toward an adapter for the same.
Mechanical systems, such as turbine engine systems for commercial aircraft, often include instrumented engine cases, heat shielded instrumentation components, or other similar instrumentation components. It is common in these applications to include a hard lead connecting the instrumentation component to another system. In such a case, the hard lead protrudes through an egress hole in the outer wall of the instrumentation compartment.
It is desirable to seal the egress hole, and thereby prevent gas leakage into and out of the instrumentation compartment. Known methods for sealing the egress hole use a potting material to fill the gap between the case and the lead, and a tack strap (cap) on the outer surface of the case to cover the potting. As a result of natural wear and tear, as well as thermal expansion and contraction, the potting material can break loose and fall into the instrumentation compartment, creating gas leakage paths into and out of the instrument compartment.